Levy Mcgarden, the Summoner
by Shonenevolution
Summary: Historia clásica de Angeles y Demonios pero con un giro peculiar. Esta es la historia de una pequeña Invocadora llamada Levy, la cual tiene a dos poderosos demonios a su lado, los cuales harán lo que sea para protegerla de todo mal... aunque a veces ese mal sean ellos mismos y su libido insaciable... (One-Shot)


**Hace tiempo no escribo algo Hot y hoy estoy particularmente inspirado :3**

 **Un one-shot con todo lo bueno, ósea, sexo tanto anal como del normal, más de 2 personas incluidas en dicho acto, algo de masoquismo y en general, cosas lindas para mayores de 18 años… como siempre, si no les gusta estas cosas, tienen total libertad de retirarse**

 **-.-.-.-.-.**

 **:One-Shot:**

 **Levy Mcgarden, the Summoner**

Me imagino que ya todos conocen ese viejo cliché sobre los ángeles y demonios… ya saben, ese de que nuestro mundo es un gran campo de batalla entre las fuerzas del averno y el reino de dios. Vamos que es una historia ya clásica en la mitología de los humanos, donde nos hacemos ver como seres inferiores ante los ojos de un dios o un demonio que todo lo pueden, pero la realidad es totalmente distinta.

Verán, eso de que los humanos somos inferiores ante las fuerzas místicas no es ninguna mentira, mas nuestro papel en esta guerra es mucho mayor que el de ser simples espectador de la pelea entre estos titanes, siendo que sin los humanos y su magia, los seres de arriba y abajo no podrían encontrarse cara a cara nunca, ya que no solo es imposible para un ángel el ir al Infierno y viceversa, sino que es aún más imposible para un ser místico el ir al plano humano sin ayuda de ningún tipo.

Y no, la posesión de humanos es una práctica que ya no tiene lugar ni en los ángeles ni en los demonios, ya que un cuerpo humano, ya sea normal o mágico, no soporta el poder del aura que despiden estos seres, por lo cual al poseer a uno…pues digamos que el pobre humano en cuestión queda reducido a menos que nada.

Muy bien, ya dicho todo esto supongo que es preferible pasar directamente a la historia, ya que es mucho más sencillo el explicar el papel de los humanos cuando se puede ver lo que hacen en acción…

 **-31 de Octubre de 2015-**

 **-Salem, Massachusetts–**

Era el día de todos los santos en una de las ciudades más mágicas del continente americano, y no por su glamur, sino porque es un epicentro de actividad paranormal, más específicamente, brujería.

Todos conocemos al buen pueblo de Salem, lugar conocido por sus quemas de brujas y muchas otras actividades relacionadas a estas personas que disque practicaban magia negra, muchos turistas o gente metida en la religión llaman el lugar como un fraude donde murieron varias mujeres inocentes, más los propios habitantes declaran que Salem es un lugar especial y que tiene un aura de misterio encantadora. Y bueno, lo de especial no está dicho de sobra, ya que, como dije, Salem es el lugar donde hay mayor cantidad de _"Invocadores"_ o _"Summoners"_ en toda América del Norte, siendo también conocido por ser el lugar donde se realiza cierto evento muy especial cada 400 años… pero de eso ya hablare luego.

Ahora centrémonos en la pequeña peliazul que estaba atrapada en un callejón con un grupo de idiotas que la rodeaban con intenciones poco sanas, pero pese a esto, la pequeña no se veía para nada asustada.

-Oigan… no sé qué quieren, pero estoy cansada y solo quiero ir a casa a descansar- dijo la mujercita mientras cruzaba los brazos ante su pecho. La joven de cabello azul alborotado estaba usando un uniforme de la escuela católica de la cuidad, siendo que este uniforme consistía en una camisa blanca manga larga con una corbata azul de rayas celestes, con una falda gris que cubría poco o nada de sus largas y cremosas piernas, llegándose a ver hasta parte de su trasero, pero esto debido a que esta parte de su anatomía resaltaba bastante. La joven a simple vista estaba indefensa, ya que solo tenía una mochila negra para protegerse de aquellos rufianes, pero eso es, como dije, solo a simple vista…

- **Pitufa Plana** … no tienes ni idea de cómo estoy cansado de siempre verte pasar en el pasillo con esa puta cara de perra presumida superior a todos, por lo que yo y mis amigos aquí presentes sentimos la necesidad de hacerte ver de qué más allá de las notas…tú no eres nada ni nadie- dijo el que parecía ser el líder del grupo de idiotas, estos también iban a la misma escuela que la mujercita de pelo azul, o eso se podía intuir por sus uniformes parecidos. Los otros seis jóvenes de no más de dieciocho años soltaron otros insultos y alguna carcajada perversa para dar más énfasis a su diabólico plan.

-¿Así que solo porque están muertos de celos por mi éxito escolar tienen planeado el abusar de mí?- dijo la pequeña con incredulidad

-Sí, ¿algún problema?- dijeron los siete abusivos con algo de orgullo en sus voces.

- **Pues si… hay un problema** \- dijeron dos voces graves en la entrada de aquel callejón, los siete voltearon la mirada para encontrar a dos imponentes hombres de aspecto demoniaco, los cuales tenían los ojos brillantes en un intenso color carmesí que despedía una sed de sangre aterradora. Basta decir que los siete jóvenes salieron corriendo al instante de ver aquella imagen, la joven de pelo azul sin embargo se quedó parada en el mismo lugar con una sonrisa oculta entre sus manos.

-Su aparición fue perfecta chicos- dijo la joven mientras soltaba una carcajada adorable para los oídos de cualquiera.

Los dos hombres de aspecto intimidante se acercaron lentamente a ella, dejando ver algo más su físico, el cual basta decía que era inhumano. Es decir, cuerpos esculpidos en el calor de la batalla con rostros que harían desmayar a cualquier mujer mortal, este (el cuerpo) adornado con piel morena cubierta por el pellejo de algún tipo de animal que no era de este mundo en ambos casos, cabello negro (corto en un caso y largo en el otro), además de cuernos pequeños en sus frentes, largos colmillos casi vampíricos y uñas negras cual carbón. Estos, damas y caballeros, eran demonios, más específicamente **Berserkers.**

-Demoraste mucho en llamarnos, Idiota!, ¿qué hubiese pasado si esos tipos te noqueaban y no eras capaz de invocarnos?- exclamo el demonio de cabellera larga y el cual tenía varios piercings y demás decoración metálica en sus brazos y en su cara, este demonios estiro su brazo y atrapo la cintura de la pequeña invocadora, aprisionándola luego en un abrazo mientras su manos acariciaba la retaguardia de su ama.

-Por una vez Gajeel tiene razón… Levy, esos tipos pudieron lastimarte o peor…- dijo el otro demonios de color de piel más oscura que el de su amigo, con una cicatriz en su ojo y claramente más alto que su compañero- **¿No te das cuenta que si algo te hubiese pasado…nosotros no tendríamos más remedio que asesinar a esos siete idiotas?-** dijo este otro demonio mientras levantaba el cuerpo de la joven para poder colocar su cabeza en el hueco de entre el cuello y el hombro de la pequeña, mientras sus manos descansaban en el estómago de la peliazul.

Levy no pudo esconder su sonrisa ante esos gestos de deseo y cariño que le otorgaban sus Demonios, aunque esa sonrisa fue borrada al instante de sentir las manos del demonio de pelo largo apretando más fuertemente sus nalgas, luego de eso la joven sintió la lengua y los dientes del otro demonio en su cuello, acto que se ganó un gemido de placer por parte de la invocadora.

- _Ch…chicos, aquí no_ \- murmuro Levy cerrando los ojos mientras disfrutaba aquellas caricias otorgadas por sus invocaciones.

Ninguno de los dos demonios pareció escuchar lo que dijo su Ama, por lo que siguieron profundizando el toque en el cuerpo de la joven, bajando las manos para tocar la, ya húmeda, entrepierna de la joven o subiendo sus manos para manosear los senos de Levy por sobre su ropa. Todo esto mientras ambos demonios frotaban algo duro contra el cuerpo de la joven.

- **Lo siento Enana, pero ni yo ni Lily podemos esperar más tiempo, hace dos días que no recargamos energía y además… ya no podemos aguantar más tiempo sin estar en lo más profundo de ti** \- susurro Gajeel en el oído de su invocadora mientras sus manos se perdían debajo de la falta de esta última, tocando su feminidad por sobre su ropa interior a la par de que el lamia y mordía el lóbulo de su oreja.

-No tienes ni idea de cómo nos emos sentido estos últimos días al estar tan lejos de ti- dijo Lily mientras dejaba varias marcas rojas en la piel de Levy, para luego sujetar una de las delicadas manos de Levy, guiándola hasta dejarla sobre el notorio bulto que se había formado entre sus piernas- ¿Lo sientes?, así e estado todo el día mientras te vigilábamos del otro lado- ronroneo el demonio en la oreja de su ama a la par de que el movía la mano de la joven de arriba a abajo, masturbándose con ella.

Levy no podía decir o hacer nada para detenerlos, ya que podía oler perfectamente la excitación y ansiedad de sus invocaciones, aunque bueno, ella no quería detenerlos, ya que incluso la pequeña peliazul sentía las ansias de ser _"destrozada"_ por aquellos dos imponentes seres sobrenaturales.

Rápidamente la falda y la camisa de la joven desaparecieron, dejándola en su juego de lencería negro con encaje. La joven en cuestión cubrió un poco sus pechos, no por vergüenza, sino porque sabía que a sus Demonios les encantaba ese acto de niña inocente, cosa que comprobó al instante al ver los miembros erectos cubiertos aun por las pieles de animales.

Levy camino lentamente hacia sus dos invocaciones, moviendo su cadera en el proceso, volviéndose aún más irresistible para aquellos hombres, los cuales estaban a punto de saltarle arriba nuevamente.

 **-Quietos** \- dijo la joven en voz baja mientras levantaba una mano en dirección de los Demonios, fue en ese instante que unos signos extraños se formaron en las manos y en el vientre de la joven adolecente, estos signos aparecieron igualmente en el cuerpo de aquellas bestias ante ella, nada más que con un color rojo en lugar del negro que tenía ella escrito. La joven invocadora se acercó a sus demonios, colocando sus manos en el amplio pecho de ambos, haciendo círculos en sus pectorales, acariciando sus marcados abdominales, todo esto mientras que la lengua y boca de la joven atacaban vorazmente el cuello de ambos hombres.

-E...Esa carita tuya de santa oculta realmente a la perra que hay d…dentro- dijo la voz grave de Gajeel mientras luchaba para mover su cuerpo, pero siendo incapaz de hacerlo por la **orden sagrada** de su ama; esta última soltó una carcajada ante las palabras del demonio de cabello largo. La mano de Levy abandono el pecho de Gajeel para deslizarse hacia arriba hasta llegar a su cabeza, sujetando así su cabellera y obligando a que este baje la cabeza para impactar sus labios en un beso, Lily podía ver como la lengua de ambos se movían de una boca a la otra; y además podía ver como el miembro de su amigo estaba empezando a liberar un loquito de olor fuerte que se podía ver aun por sobre su ropa, esta imagen hizo gruñir al demonio más grande al sentirse ignorado por la joven.

Esta misma se percató de la ansiedad del otro demonio por lo que, sin romper el beso, bajo su otra mano por el cuerpo de Lily hasta llegar a su miembro erecto, al cual empezó a frotar como había hecho anteriormente, pero esta vez con más fuerza, recorriendo la mano desde la cabeza caliente hasta los testículos llenos de un líquido caliente que ansiaba por derramarse dentro de las entrañas de la joven.

Luego de unos minutos de esto, la joven se separó para contemplar su obra, los Demonios en cuestión estaban respirando agitadamente mientras que sus pieles estaban empapadas de un líquido oloroso que hacía que la feminidad de Levy reaccionara.

-¿Quieren correrse ya chicos?- dijo la Invocadora con una sonrisa de superioridad al ver el estado de sus compañeros, Gajeel al ver esa expresión aparto la mirada para no admitir en voz alta que él estaba al límite, el siendo tan orgulloso no quería mostrar ningún rastro de debilidad.

-Si…por favor Ama, necesito correrme- dijo la voz de Lily en un tono casi de súplica, la sonrisa de Levy se ensancho al ver la cara roja del demonio.

-Muy bien Lily, por ser tan honesto, a ti te toca correrte dentro de mí- dijo Levy saltando hacia los brazos del demonio de piel más oscura- tu Gajeel por orgulloso te la aguantas- agrego rápidamente mientras le sacaba la lengua a su otro compañero.

- **O…Oye espera!-** grito este ultimo

-Muy bien Lily, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo… destrózame, hazme gritar… **ámame-** dijo la joven ignorando a Gajeel, el demonio de la cicatriz en su ojo trago saliva ante las palabras de su ama, esas eran las mismas palabras que decía siempre y eran su, por así decirlo, acuerdo.

-Te destrozare sin piedad y te hare gritar satisfecha, pero por sobre todo, te amare como nadie lo ha hecho antes- recito el Demonio en respuesta.

Las marcas negras de Levy ahora se tornaron rojas y viceversa, ahora el demonio podía mover su cuerpo a voluntad, pero el significado de esas marcas es mucho más que simplemente eso, ya que la forma en la cual un una Invocadora le da poder a su invocación es mediante este tipo de contacto físico tan íntimo. Ya sea ángel o demonio, si o si la persona que invoque a esa criatura se volverá su amo y señor por el resto de sus días y para darle poder tiene que darle parte de su energía vital, esto es mediante la conexión física que se hace en este ritual.

Y aunque hay otros métodos para hacerlo, a Levy le gusta así y los otros dos no se quejan para nada.

 **En fin, ¿en que estábamos?... ah sí.**

Lily destrozo con rapidez la ropa interior negra que tenía la joven, y con esa misma velocidad introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de la feminidad húmeda de la pequeña, esta reacciono soltando un suspiro de satisfacción mientras masajeaba sus propios pechos. Luego el demonio bajo la cabeza atrapando los dos pezones de la pequeña en su boca, mordiéndolos y succionándolos salvajemente haciéndola gritar.

- _Tus tetas son muy bonitas_ \- murmuro Lily mientras colocaba otro de sus dedos en la vagina de Levy, la boca del demonio ahora se centró en uno solo de los pequeños pechos de la joven, envolviendo toda su boca alrededor de la pequeña esfera, casi pareciendo que se la iba a comer.

Por su parte, el demonio de pelo largo miraba la escena impotente, mientras su propio miembro no hacía más que palpitar más y más, esperando ansioso a su turno. Esto fue nuevamente notado por su amigo, por lo que el decidió ayudarlo un poco.

Lily se separó de Levy y la coloco en cuatro patas, con el culo levantado en su dirección y con su cabeza en dirección a Gajeel, el demonio más alto se lamio los labios con expectación, no sabiendo que hacer primero. Bien podía entrar ya dentro de ella o podía disfrutar del banquete celestial que era su feminidad, pero al finalmente opto por ya penetrarla luego de oler aquel aroma que salía de los labios de su vagina.

La joven miro por sobre su hombro y vio con hambre al pene de su demonio, la joven lo había visto ya medio millón de veces y aun así no se cansaba de admirar el gran tamaño que tenía, ella una vez llego a compararlo en broma con un brazo por su tamaño, y aunque eso fue en forma de broma obviamente, eso sirve de testimonio de que tan bien dotado estaba, no solo el, sino que los dos demonios.

El demonio froto su miembro entre las rojas nalgas de la joven, empapando la retaguardia de la joven con un líquido transparente y de una fragancia bastante que salía de la cabeza del falo de Lily.

- _Aun no entiendo cómo pueden guardar esas cosas en esos taparrabos tan pequeños-_ pensó Levy al ver el grosor del miembro de Lily, esperando a que él se adentre en ella como tantas veces lo ha hecho antes. Finalmente, luego de mojar su miembro con los jugos de la vagina de su invocadora, Lily se apartó un poco, colocando la punta en la entrada de Levy para luego entrar en su interior.

- **Oh dios!** \- grito la joven de pelo azul al sentir como el miembro de Lily se estrellaba con la entrada de su útero ya en la primera penetración, luego otro grito siguió a ese cuando Lily empezó a moverse frenéticamente en su interior, impactando sus caderas con tal fuerza que la joven perdió el equilibro y termino chocando su cara con Gajeel, el cual seguía parado ante ellos.

Lily no le daba tregua, agarrando sus piernas y colocándolas alrededor de sus caderas se permitió penetrarla aún más profundamente, dándole a sus nalgas un color rojo intenso por la colisión de su cuerpo con el suyo, casi sonando como si le estuvieran dando latigazos. Levy por su parte no tuvo más opción que rodear la cintura de Gajeel con sus brazos para evitar caer al suelo al ver que Lily la sujetaba de las piernas, esto tuvo como resultado que el rostro de Levy termine justo al frente de la excitada masculinidad del demonio lleno de piercings, la joven bajo rápidamente el taparrabo del demonio de pelo largo y se metió en su boca el miembro que rogaba por atención.

Gajeel soltó un suspiro de alivio al sentir la boca de la joven rodeando su pene, luego este suspiro paso a ser un gemido cuando las manos de Levy se aferraron a la parte que no entraba en su boca, frotándolo de arriba abajo mientras aumentaba la succión en la cabeza del Demonio.

-P…Puedes moverte Gajeel- dijo la joven mientras lamia la longitud de Gajeel, atrapando luego a sus testículos con su boca.

- _Ahora si…que empiece la fiesta_ \- pensaron los dos demonios al ver que tenían a la joven en su merced.

Gajeel agarro la nuca de Levy para evitar que esta se aparte y luego envistió su boca haciendo que su miembro entre casi a totalidad, el demonio sonrió casi diabólicamente cuando sintió que había entrado a la garganta de la joven, la cual lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y algo llorosos. Esa expresión no hizo más que incitar al demonio, ya que empezó a penetrar su boca como si fuese su feminidad, haciendo que sus testículos choquen con la barbilla de Levy.

Lily por su parte tomo la pierna izquierda de la joven y la coloco sobre su hombro, no frenando en ningún momento de golpear la entrada del útero de Levy, pero ahora con esa nueva vista a la intimidad de la peliazul, el demonio aprovecho para bajar una mano hasta llegar al clítoris de la pequeña invocadora, apréndanlo y retorciéndolo con su pulgar.

- _Levy…-_ susurro Gajeel apartando el cabello del rostro de la susodicha, viendo como su grueso miembro se perdía entre los labios de la mujer a sus pies- **Oh mierda** \- dijo cerrando los ojos mientras sentía que ya estaba al límite. El otro demonio estaba en el mismo estado, ya que soltó las piernas de la pequeña y se aferró al estómago de la pequeña en un abrazo mientras no dejaba de mover las caderas, Levy no podía decir nada, su mente se había ido de momento y todo pensamiento lógico o racional no era capaz de surgir en ese preciso instante.

Los Demonios dieron dos o tres estocadas más para luego soltar toda su semilla caliente dentro de la pequeña peliazul.

El demonio de la cicatriz en su ojo vio como algo de su corrida se deslizaba por las cremosas piernas de la joven, el supuso que su orgasmo había sido uno muy violento, es más, él pudo ver que el estómago de la joven se había hinchado un poco por aquella cantidad de semen en su interior. Gajeel por su parte acariciaba la cabeza de Levy mientras veía como ella trataba de tragar toda la corrida, siendo obviamente incapaz ya que al igual que su amigo él se había corrido mucho como para que una humana normal pueda aguantarlo.

Luego de unos segundos los demonios se separaron del cuerpo de la joven, pero sin soltarla para evitar que caiga al suelo.

Lily se agacho un poco y abrió los labios de la feminidad de Levy para permitir que el exceso de corrida saliera más fácilmente, el demonio de cabello largo limpio el semen en las mejillas de la pequeña.

Sin embargo, eso no era el final, ya que Gajeel aún seguía con el miembro firme cual placa de acero.

-Lily… deja a la Enana en el suelo por favor, necesito….recargar mi poder también, su boca no es suficiente, **necesito más, la necesito totalmente** \- dijo el demonio de pelo largo mientras sus uñas y colmillos crecían, su amigo se apartó mientras dejaba a la pequeña en el suelo con cuidado, dicha mujercita lentamente empezó a volver en si cuando sintió el frio del piso sobre su piel.

Gajeel se acercó a Levy y agarros sus piernas, levantándola hasta tener la feminidad de la joven en su cara, la cual empezó a lamer y a profanar con su lengua. La peliazul aun sensible por la intensa sección anterior no pudo callar sus gritos y ronroneos de placer al sentir la larga lengua de Gajeel acariciando su interior, sus gritos fueron acallados momentáneamente cuando el falo de su demonio entro nuevamente en su boca.

Pero esto no duro mucho, ya que luego de haber lubricado perfectamente al interior de Levy este la volvió a dar vuelta, agarrando sus piernas y abriéndolas mientras que el cuerpo de la joven se apoyaba en el pecho de Gajeel. El miembro de Gajeel entro de golpe en la joven, pero antes de que esta gritara el demonio coloco su boca sobre la de ella, en un beso cargado de pasión y amor.

En esa posición las penetraciones fueron aún más profundas que antes, permitiendo que cada centímetro del pene de Gajeel pudiera entrar a la perfección en el cuerpo de la joven, todo esto claro a una velocidad anormal para cualquier persona.

El Demonio de largo cabello vio a su amigo algo apartado mientras se frotaba su propio miembro en un intento de calmar su renovaba lujuria, Gajeel al recordar como él lo ayudo anteriormente, pues decidió devolverle el favor.

-Hey Lily, ¿hace cuando no la metes aquí?- dijo Gajeel dando vuelta a Levy y abriendo sus nalgas para dejar ver el orificio anal, algo dilatado, de la pequeña.

-Gihihi…pues hace ya un tiempo que no se la metemos entre los dos- bromeo Lily mientras se aferraba a la cintura de Levy, metiendo lentamente la punta de su pene en el ano de la joven.

- **Ah!-** grito esta última al sentir como su trasero era desgarrado por el ancho miembro del demonio de la cicatriz bajo su ojo, los dos demonios metían y sacaban sus penes, ensanchando el interior de la joven mientras que esta era incapaz de hacer más que gritar nuevamente.

Las marcas en el cuerpo de aquellas tres personas se tornaron color carmesí brillante, señalando el constante intercambio de energía y magia entre la Invocadora y sus Invocaciones.

El acto en cuestión duro por varias horas, los demonios intercambiaron lugares, siendo que uno le tocaba llenar a tope el interior de la feminidad de Levy mientras que otro desgarraba el ano de esta, aunque también se detenían para usar su boca o llenar su rostro de la cálida corrida de alguno de los dos.

Las marcas en el vientre de Levy se habían vuelto de un color blanco, señalando que ya había completado aquel proceso de pase de energía hace ya bastante tiempo, pero que aun así aquellos dos no se detenían.

 **-Que esta sea la última vez que nos apartas de tu lado por tanto puto tiempo-** gruño Gajeel acelerando el ritmo, su amigo y el esta vez estaban haciendo algo nuevo, esta vez estaban _"compartiendo"_ la feminidad de Levy, para el agonizante placer de la pequeña.

 _-…He creado unos monstros insaciables…-_ pensó la joven mientras sentía a aquellos dos grandes falos entrando simultáneamente dentro de ella. La joven ya ni siquiera temía si quedaba embarazada por aquellos actos, es más, ella hasta esperaba que pasara pronto, aunque obviamente jamás lo diría en voz alta.

-Ahora con todo este poder intercambiado podremos ganar el Torneo que se realiza esta noche- dijo Lily con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

-Cuando gane, volveré a Levy la **Medium** que conectara a nuestros mundos y yo seré en todo momento su Guardia personal- dijo el Demonio de cabello largo mientras imaginaba su coronación como el guardián de la médium.

-¿Disculpa?, yo soy mayor que tú y soy más sabio, obviamente yo merezco ser el acompañante de la Medium- dijo Lily a la vez que empezaba a incrementar el ritmo de sus envestidas, esto también fue algo que Gajeel imito, empezando una carrera para ver quien se corría primero.

-A…Ah Y..Yo…Dios- Levy trataba de decir algo entre medio de sus gemidos

-¿Qué dices, Enana?, ¿acaso me estas nombrando a mi como tu Guardián?- dijo Gajeel mientras acercaba su cabeza a la boca de la pequeña.

-No seas tonto, ella está tratando de decir mi nombre- dijo Lily haciendo lo mismo

A unos pocos segundos del orgasmo masivo, Levy trataba de formular una oración para detener aquella disputa tan infantil, y la cual además la iba a dejar sin la capacidad de caminar por el intenso ritmo que aquello dos habían formado **(aunque bueno….sus piernas ya no las sentía hace media hora).**

 **-L…Los tres!-** grito la joven peliazul confundiendo a los Demonios- Y…Yo Medium y…y ustedes mis guardianes-declaro con lo poco de raciocinio que le quedaba, los Demonios se sonrojaron por esa sonrisa tan adorable que acompaño a esas palabras y los dos impactaron sus bocas en el cuello de la joven, mordiendo y bebiendo la sangre que salía de esas marcas. Ese fue el último grado de control que les quedaba, por lo que ambos terminaron corriéndose y lo mismo con la joven.

Luego de tomar aire, los demonios sacaron sus, ahora flácidos, penes del interior de la joven, los cuales fueron seguidos por el exceso de corrida que había quedado dentro de Levy, la cual se sujetó a los brazos de sus Demonios para evitar desplomarse, sintiendo como sus piernas le temblaban a la vez que eran rociadas por el semen caliente que salía cual cascada de su interior.

-Ahora si… no habrá nadie que nos detenga- dijo Gajeel mientras que él y Lily encerraban a Levy en un abrazo.

- _Me duele todo_ \- murmuro la Joven sintiendo como su vientre estaba lleno de algo cálido todavía, pero aun esto no pudo borrar su sonrisa ante el cariño y amor que estaba recibiendo por parte de sus dos futuros Guardianes... **(y también futuros padres de sus muchos hijos demonio/humanos…pero esa, es otra historia)**

 **Fin.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Lo que pasa cada 400 años es que la gente se reúne en Salem para dar paso a un Torneo, donde todos los Invocadores de cierto nivel se enfrentan para ver quien toma el puesto del "Medium", el intermediario entre el Cielo y el Infierno.**

 **Espero que les allá gustado con todo su morbo y todo eso… me imagino que a alguno le sorprenderá que este Lily… pero el pobre se merece algo de amor también! e_e**

 **Bye!**


End file.
